Rain
by HoopyFrood
Summary: Kyou and Kagura are married. But old habits die hard and cause a lot of trouble for Kyou.R


_Yay! Disclaimer! The characters in this story do not belong to me (because you probably thought they did)._

_Something me and my friend came up with. Read it or DIE!_

* * *

It was completely silent. Kyou Sohma crept up to the door. He pulled open the door and immediately crouched down and begged for forgiveness. And was met with silence. He looked up. She wasn't there. He sighed with relief and put his things down. 'She isn't here…' He couldn't believe his luck. He walked into another room and sat down in front of the television. He turned on the lamp so he could look for the remote. "Hello sweetie…." came an icy voice from beside him. Kyou almost jumped out of his skin. Kagura wrapped an arm around Kyou's shoulder looking at him straight in the eye. "Where have you been..? I've been waiting for you to return for at least an hour…."

"Well you don't understand-" Kagura shifted her arm to circle his neck.

"I don't have time for your excuses." Kyou tried to explain himself but couldn't breathe thanks to Kagura's death grip. "I'm waiting for an explanation honey…!" she said tightening her grip even more. "What? Don't have anything to say?" She threw Kyou across the room. Kyou hit the window shattering the glass.

"I was stuck in traffic!" he gasped, his face wincing with pain. Kagura merely grabbed a hold of him by the collar of his work shirt. His face only inches away from hers

"Don't lie to me!" She screamed, slapping him across the face.

"I would never…."

"You know I don't like doing this to you Kyou…."

Kyou dragged himself up to his feet, using the wall as support. He coughed up some blood. "I'm not lying! I was trying my hardest to get back to you! I would… never…" Just then his vision blurred as his whole world went black. Kagura's eyes widen with worried has she caught the collapsing Kyou into her arms. "KYOU-KUN! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

* * *

Kyou's vision cleared has he slowly drifted back to consciousness. He sat up, finding himself in a small white room. He looked to his right side to see Kagura sleeping on his bedside. Looking at her now, no one would be able to guess that she had nearly killed him shortly before. He got up, careful not to wake her. He looked into the mirror over Kagura's bureau. His face was covered in bruises. There was a huge scar where he hit the window and every part of him ached. He sighed.

"So your awake?"

Kyou jumped and turned around to face Kagura. "Uh, yeah. How long was I out for?"

"A couple days. I told your boss not to expect you for a while."

"Days! How badly was I hurt!"

"Well… you lost a lot of blood….." She looked down at her feet guilty.

"Shit…"

"Um… I made you some breakfast if you want it…." She gazed up at him with a forced smile.

"No, I'm not hungry… I just wish I had something for my fucking head…."

"I can get you some aspirin, if you like…"

"Please.. and thank you…." He sat on the bed. Kagura zoomed into the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet. She soon discovered that they were all out. She gave out a frustrated sigh and entered the room. "Um.. Kyou we'll all out but if you want I can go to the store for you to get some more."

Kyou just grunted. "Fine." He laid back down and drifted off to sleep. Kagura quickly put on her shoes and walked out of the house.

* * *

Kyou was awoken by a knock on the door. '_Kagura must have forgotten her keys,' _He thought as he stood up. "Welcome home, sweetheart. I am glad you're back," he called to the door as he approached it. He flung the door open to reveal a flustered Tohru. He paled and closed the door.

"Um I'm sorry. I thought you were Kagura." Kyou apologized, feeling stupid.

"What happened, Kyou?"

"It isn't any of your business"

"I'm sorry. I just heard you were sick and I was making sure you were all right".

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

"Um.. I don't think that's the best idea right now…"

"But I never get to see you anymore…."

"You just saw me a minute ago! Isn't that good enough!"

"Kyou open the door…."

Kyou glanced at the clock. Kagura would be back any second now. "I'm sorry. I think you should go."

"Okay. I'll leave but when you want to stop hiding, tell me." Tohru turned and left.

* * *

Kagura drove up the road. She turned onto her street. She hoped Kyou was doing okay. There had been traffic and she had taken longer to get home than she had anticipated. She was almost home when she stopped short. Tohru was leaving her property in tears.

* * *

_Did you like it? Was it stupid? Should I even bother to continue writing it? TELL ME! NOW! _


End file.
